Crypt Walkthrough
There are a series of mini quests in Crypts in Telepath RPG: Servants of God. 'Crypt 1' The part in East Ravinale doesn't have a minimal requirement for most advantageous completion. East Ravinale Go into the library and walk through the right side up to the Guard in the back of the Library and choose the following options: -Oh. Okay... OR -Why? -Right... Approach the Librarian (the woman standing directly in fron of the Library enstrance) and choose the following options: -What did they do with all the books? -If you won't stand up for the people's freedom to read, who will? (optional) -You're right--I don't want to get you in trouble. -Done. click on the Librarian (optional) -Done. Exit and then re-enter the Library and approach the Librarian and choose the following options: -No, thank you. up the note and read it. -Done. click on the Librarian (optional) -No, thank you. Not yet... Crypt 1 Requires 8 Psy Power for Crypt 1 completion. Ground Floor Take the left fork and go to the end. Move the Hero as close to the abyss as you can, then click the lever and choose the following options: -to move it. -Done. Go back to the crypt entrance, take the right fork, go through the falling sand and down the stairs. Floor 1 Move forward towards the two Desert Scorpions and defeat them in battle. Then, go to the skeleton and click on it, choose the following options: -more closely. -it. -Done. Walk forward until you hit an Owl Head sculpture. Go to the left (avoid tiles that have 5 dots on them: they're spikes and will diminish your health). Click on the rotating light pillar whilst standing between the light and the Owl Head sculpture and choose the following options: -Done. Go to the end of the room and click on the chest. Choose the following options: -it. -Done. Go all the way back to the Owl Head sculpture and into the right side of the room. Stand between the light pillar and Owl Head sculpture and click on the light pillar. Then, go to the bottom-right corner of the room and clikc on the level, choose the following options: -the lever. -Done. Now, a new pasage, previously blocked by doors, is open in the southern/down direction. Walk down from the Owl Head sculpture and repeat the "turning the light pillars towards the Owl Head" procedure twice. The position is kind of confusing, so follow this image: Go back to the place where the Owl Head sculpture was previously positioned: it is no longer there, but a staircase has been revealed. Descend to the next level. Floor 2 Go straight to the right and go down the stairs. Floor 3 Go to the top-left hand corner of the room and click on the chest: -it. -Done. The Crypt map becomes available (go to "Menu" then choose "Maps"). Go to the lever and click on it: -the lever. -Done. Go up the stairs. Floor 2 Go towards the Owl Head sculpture and up, there, ghosts are surrounding the pillar, fight them and defeat them. Go down to the Owl Head sculpture and go left, but donw There, click on the lever: -to move it. -Done. (The doors will close, but it is still possible to move the lever afterwards- just come as close as possible to the door and click on the lever.) Go towards the Owl Head and up- stairs appear in the upper right-hand side of the room, go up them and go to the left hand side of the room. Now, either look at the Crypt map or simply go through the wall on the left-hand side of the room and blindly find the passage down to the western room. Then, repeat thrice the procedure of turning the light pillar in the direction of the Owl Head sculpture (use this picture) and go back to the place where that statue used to be. Descend to the next level. Floor 3 Repeat twice the "turn light pillar" procedure by standing directly to the right of each of the two pillars. Slowly go towards the second room. Notice the timing of the dart throws. As soon as the dart wave starts, walk toward the centre of the room, then wait and observe the dart wave from the other side of the room, get the timing right and walk towards the last shaft of light. Stand directly to the right of the last light pillar and repeat the turning procedure. Go back to the room with the staircase: a new staircase is revealed. Descend to level 4. Floor 4 Go to the chest and click on it (optional): -the chest. -it. -Done. The Blood Orb is now available (go to "Menu" and then click on �"Orbs"). Go towards the big pile of books and click on it. -Done. East Ravinale Enter the Library and approach the Librarian, choose the following options: -No, thank you. her with the news. -Just think the words you want me to hear. -Sure. -We should--there is a huge cellar. -Done. You'll be teleported back to Baz's Manor (optional: go to the room with Fizooz and you'll find the pile of books stacked on the right side of the room). Go back to the Ravinale Library and click on the Librarian: -No, thank you. up the note and read it. -Done. Battles Battle: Crypt Scorpions Battle: Crypt Spirits 'Crypt 2' In progress. Battles Category:Walkthrough